Cafe Buddy
by FirerySonic
Summary: Cloud has been dreaming of this for a few years.Now he finally owns his own place.But he faces challenges that any restruant owner would face.A spin off of After the cludes recipes.Any corrections needed will be made to recipes.
1. introduction

Cafe Buddy

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Introduction

"Cloud"said Teifa.

"Have we gotten the fiances together".

Cloud quickly said"yes".

"And a nice building".

"All we need now is to have the inspectors come".

Cloud's cell then went off.

"It's Sephroith"he said.

"I better take this".

"Hay it's me".

"OK be there once I finish up here".

"OK bye".

He hung up and Teifa said"one of the inspectors".

Cloud then said"yes".

"Sephroith is there already".

"I need to meet him there".

Teifa hesitated and said"let me come as well".

Teifa's phone then went off.

"It's Riku"she said.

"You go on Cloud I need to take this".

Cloud then said"OK see you when I get back".

On the ride Cloud was silent going over the plans for this place.

It had been his dream to open a restaurant.

When a restaurant did not even get to open Cloud jumped at the chance.

It was stopped because the owner was arrested for killing his cook.

When Cloud bought the place every one he knew asked to work there.

He accepted of course knowing that they were all dependable people.

So here he was a few days from opening his small place.


	2. Chapter 1

Cafe Buddy

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 1

(With Recipe)

(Recipe in bold)

A few days later

"OK everyone"said Cloud.

"Today is the big Grand opening".

Sephroith then said"well we will make this work".

Yuffi was quick to say"of course".

Leon then said"well I better get cooking".

"I let those **Salmon crokets** cooked".

He then headed into the kitchen.

"Everyone in position"said Cloud.

He then headed outside.

A few people were waiting outside.

"Well the wait is over everyone"he said.

"Cafe Buddy is open".

Everyone was quick to come in.

"Riku help Yuffi"said Cloud.

Riku was quick to get some people seated.

In the back Leon was just finished preparing some dishes.

"Hello Terra"said Riku.

"What would you like to order today".

Terra said"I don't know".

"Riku what would you recommend".

Riku then said"how about our daily special **Salmon crokets**".

Terra said"sure".

"You Aqua".

Aqua then said"make that two orders".

Riku then said"Roxas Ven how about you two".

Roxas then said"for me how about some grilled shrimp".

Ven said"two orders of grilled shrimp".

Riku wrote the entire order down.

"OK"said Riku.

"Be right back with your drinks".

Clouds then said"busy first day".

"Just wait for the dinner rush".

Riku then said"well I need this job".

It was busy until closing time.

"Good job everyone"said Cloud.

"See you all tomorrow bright and early".

"Exempt you Riku".

"You need to be in school".

With that every one left for the night.

"Nice job today Cloud"said Teifa.

* * *

Recipe for Salmon crokets

Ingredients(may vary for different people)

2 cans of caned salmon

3 cups bread crumbs

2 eggs

1/2 tbs dried Dill

3 cups water

Wax paper(optional)

Proses

Open cans of salmon.

Place Salmon in large bowl.

Remove bones.

Start mixing with hands.

Add some of the bred crumbs(Add more as needed).

Add the eggs.

Continue mixing and add the dill.

Add water as needed to prevent them from drying out.

Once mixed thoroughly make small balls and place on container or sheet.

Refrigerate over night.

Next day remove from fridge.

Place in oven at 300-350 degrees F.

Remove when deeply browned.


	3. Chapter 2

Cafe Buddy

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 2

(With Recipe)

(Recipe in bold)

"Cloud"said Sephroith said.

"We had a good first night".

Teifa then said"yeah".

"I am glad we got the liquor license before we opened".

"Other wise we might not have done as well".

Riku quickly said"tomorrow I have school".

"Me,Sora,Kairi,and her boyfriend are getting together tomorrow night".

"That's nice"said Yuffi.

"Have fun".

Leon then said"Cloud how much did we gross our first night".

Quickly Cloud said"let me get the records".

Sephroith then said"well we all did great".

Cloud then can out and said"well here we are".

"We grossed nearly 900$".

So every one went home.

* * *

The next day was relatively slow.

"Leon how is that **Vegetable pie **coming"asked Cloud.

Leon said in response"almost done".

A man then said"come on I can't wait forever".

Yuffi quickly said"sorry Braig".

"We are just crazy today".

Braig then said"well that's OK".

"We still on for tonight Yuffi".

Hesitantly she said"sure Braig".

"Just do not try to over do it".

Leon then said"one **Veggie pie**".

Cloud then said"good running on time".

Yuffi ran into the kitchen and came out with the order.

"Here you go Braig"she said.

Braig said"thanks".

As he ate he said"why not take a break now".

Yuffi said"I am the only one on the wait staff right now".

Cloud said"Yuffi go most people are going to the bar".

"I can handle it".

It was fifteen minuets before both Yuffi and Braig left.

"That was nice Cloud"said Teifa.

"You and your sister are close".

* * *

Recipe

Veggie Pie

Bisquick mix

Water

Caned mixed vegetables

Shredded cheese Italian blend

Shredded cheese blend of your choice

one Egg

Salt and pepper if needed

proses

take a tempered glass or ceramic pie dish

Open caned vegetables into strainer and drain

Place them in pie dish

Sprinkle cheese over top

Make Bisquick batter slightly thinner than pancake batter

pour on top

place in a 300 degree oven

cook until top is mainly solid

Crack egg into cup

mix with water to prevent scrambling

with brush place the egg wash on top of pie

continue cooking for 5 minutes or until browned


	4. Chapter 3

Cafe Buddy

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 3

(With Recipe)

(Recipe in bold)

Early three months later

"Everyone it is Riku's birthday today"said Cloud.

"I want to surprise him when he comes in today".

Sephroith then said"he likes our family **Meatloaf**".

"Why not use that".

Leon headed toward the kitchen.

Everyone else had started decorating.

Just as the last decoration was up Cloud picked his phone up.

Within a few minutes Riku picked up.

"Uncle Cloud"said Riku.

"You called at a very bad time".

Could then said"Riku I have something to give to you".

"Come on down to the restaurant".

Riku then said"fine".

"I was planing to tell every one something anyway".

* * *

Within two hours Riku walked in.

"Surprise Riku"said Cloud.

Yuffi then said"happy birthday".

Right behind Riku was a brunet boy.

He appeared to be a year younger than Riku.

Leon then appeared with three platters of **Meatloaf**.

Every one got seated at a makeshift long table.

Riku then got up and said"I have an announcement to make".

"Sora already knows this".

"I am gay".

Every one seemed to accept this with no problem.

"That went better than I thought it would"said Riku.

Could then said"Riku besides that fact it is out".

"What has really changed about you".

Riku then said"I wanted to say something to Sora earlier".

"But when you asked me to come down I waited".

"Sora will you go out with me".

Sora looked shocked.

He had known.

Even hoped Riku would.

But now he did not know how to respond.

All he did was put his arms around Riku.

He some how got out the word"yes".

"Congratulations you two"said Leon.

* * *

Meatloaf

ingredients

ground turkey or beef

1 egg

small can tomato sauce

1/2 teaspoon salt

1/2 teaspoon black pepper

1/2 small onion (optional)

Italian bread crumbs

Garlic powder

Italian seasoning

process

Mix meat and egg with seasonings to taste.

Add 1/4 can tomato sauce and bread crumbs.

Add crumbs until texture is firm but not dry.

Place and pat down in loaf pan.

Pour remaining tomato sauce on top.

bake at 375 for 1 1/2 hours or until center is completely done.


	5. Chapter 4

Cafe Buddy

(I do not own any of the characters)

* * *

Chapter 4

(With Recipe)

(Recipe in bold)

Three weeks later

Sora had visited the restaurant often.

Each time he was welcomed.

Riku always looked different when Sora was around.

But Sora had a hunted look about him for days.

Even a few bruises.

Riku then said"ok Sora what is going on".

Sora then said"my mom married this monster".

"His name is Xehanort".

"I really get the feeling that he hates me".

Leon quickly brought out two bowls of soup.

Riku picked up a spoon and said"Have some chicken soup".

"It should help calm you down".

Sora began to eat the soup wordlessly.

Then without warning a man entered the restaurant.

"We are leaving"the man said to Sora.

Before anyone could object he dragged Sora away.

It was not until the next morning that Riku heard anything.

Sora had ended in the hospital.

Riku was heart broken.

Leon constantly gave Riku some soup.

But Riku would not leave Sora's side.

Cloud and Sephiroth were worried but knew not to interfere.

* * *

**Chicken noodle soup**

**1 package of chicken wings(4 pieces)**

**2 carrots cut up**

**3 sprigs fresh dill cut up**

**2 chicken bouillion cubes**

**1 package of wide egg noodles**

**salt**

**pepper**

**Vegetable seasoning**

**In large pot add above ****ingredients.**

**Except noodles.**

**Cover with cold water.**

**Cook to boil.**

**Then lower to simmer for at least 1 hour.**

**For a richer broth cook longer.**

**Remove Chicken from pot.**

**Then remove it from bones and add to soup.**

**Boil noodles and drain.**

**Add noodles as you serve soup in bowl.**

**DO NOT add noodles to soup pot.**

**Reason:Starch will cook into the Soup.**

* * *

Please review


End file.
